


A Matter Of Trust

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [38]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Summer of 1899, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Albus and Gellert come out to Bathilda Bagshot.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Matter Of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



> A/N: Happy Birthday, Litsetaure! I couldn’t write Grindeldore half as well as I do without your help. Thank you.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

_A Matter Of Trust_

.~.

“We should tell my aunt about us,” Gellert said offhandedly as he stroked Albus’ bare chest. Gellert’s golden curls were a little mussed while Albus’ auburn hair was untied, fanned out on his pillow. 

They were lounging in Gellert’s bedroom in Bathilda Bagshot’s modest home, who always respected their privacy when they were upstairs. Gellert had enlarged the bed so he and Albus could enjoy it together. The boys lay side by side as they debated how to find the Hallows and made detailed plans for their future. And they snogged. A _lot_. 

Albus’ eyes widened at the suggestion. “You’re mad. Also, I don’t want to talk about your aunt unless we’re fully clothed. It’s weird.”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “Spoilsport.” He tossed Albus his shirt and pulled on his own. “There. Now can we talk about it?” He and Albus readjusted and sat against the headboard touching shoulders with pillows behind them for comfort.

“Why on earth would you want to tell Bathilda?” Albus asked with a frown. 

Gellert shrugged as he soothingly rubbed his thumb against Albus’ palm. “I’m tired of hiding. I want one person I trust and respect to know about how I feel about you.”

“I know she seems to have quite liberal views about politics but it’s possible she might keep us apart if she found out the truth,” Albus fretted. “I don’t think it’s worth the risk.”

“I don’t think she’d keep us apart. I know my aunt,” Gellert insisted as he tucked Albus’ bangs behind his ears. “She wants us to be happy. She was the one that brought us together in the first place, remember?”

“Yes, but I doubt me ending up in your bed with our shirts off was what she had in mind when she introduced us,” Albus said wryly. 

“Probably not,” Gellert amended. “Another reason I want to tell her is that I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret, Albus. I want you to know that I’m serious about us before I ask you to, erm, move forward.”

Albus’ expression softened. “I know you’re serious. You don’t have to say it - I can tell by the look in your eyes.”

“You make me so happy, darling.” Gellert leaned in and gave Albus a little peck. “I want to shout my love for you from the rooftops, but I can’t. So, instead, I want to do the next best thing.”

“You’re sure she will support us?” Albus wondered.

“I’m pretty sure, yes.”

“Very well,” Albus relented. “I can deny you nothing.”

“Great!” Gellert beamed as he rose from the bed. “Ready?”

Albus frowned. “Ready for what?”

Gellert smiled slyly at Albus, his eyes lighting up with mischief. “To tell Bathilda.”

“Right now?!” Albus cried. “No way. Gell, I’m not ready. I need to prepare a statement and rehearse it so that I don’t make a fool of myself.”

“Calm yourself, darling. This isn’t an oral report for school,” Gellert reminded him. “All we need to say is that we’re together. If we do it now, you won’t spend time worrying about it.”

Albus groaned. Although they’d met just two weeks ago, sparks flew instantly. Already, Gellert knew him all too well. “Alright. You’d better be right about this.”

Gellert smiled as he offered Albus his hand. “Trust me, Albus.”

“I do.” Albus took Gellert’s hand and climbed off the bed. He motioned toward the door, trying not to worry but failing miserably. “After you.”

Gellert led them downstairs, motioning for a now pale-looking Albus to take a seat on the couch in the parlor. He found his aunt across the hall in the kitchen, baking. “Aunt Bathilda, may we speak with you in the parlor?” 

Bathilda stepped out of the kitchen, wearing a black apron that was sprinkled with flour. “Of course.” She performed a quick ‘scourgify’ on herself. “Sorry for the mess. I’m baking a batch of blueberry scones. I know how much Albus loves them.” 

Gellert took a seat by Albus’ side on Bathilda’s extremely comfortable couch. He made sure their legs were touching, knowing that slight touch would help anchor Albus. 

Albus’ right hand was trembling so much that he sat on it. Why had he let Gellert talk him into this?

Bathilda took a seat in the crimson armchair opposite the couch next to the fireplace. She slightly leaned forward. “What’s this about?”

“We have something to tell you,” Gellert announced but he didn’t elaborate further. He nudged Albus, wanting him to own the moment.

“Yes, dears, what is it?” Bathilda asked. She noticed that Albus’ face had drained of all color. “Albus, are you alright? You look like you’re going to faint.”

“Gellert and I, well, we…” Albus trailed off, having lost his nerve. 

Gellert rescued him. “What Albus means to say is that he and I are together. Romantically.” Gellert defiantly took Albus’ hand in his own. “We’re tired of sneaking around and hiding this from you. I thought you deserved to know.”

“I see. I did wonder,” said the renowned author, looking faintly surprised. “I knew you were quite close, always sending each other owls at all hours of the night. Sometimes, you seemed to communicate with nothing but a glance. But I thought it could be my imagination, that you simply admired each other’s intellect and magical abilities. I see my instincts were correct.”

“Well?” Albus asked her, anxiously squeezing Gellert’s hand. “What do you think?”

Bathilda gave them a slow smile, her eyes lighting up. “I think it’s _brilliant_. You’re a perfect match.”

“Told you,” Gellert muttered. “Now will you stop crushing my hand?”

“Sorry.” Albus blinked as he released Gellert’s hand. “You’re not upset that I like...” he swallowed hard. “That I’m attracted to boys? Gellert in particular.”

“When you reach my age, you tend to take a different perspective on life, especially about things that you previously believed to be black and white,” Bathilda explained. “Well, _some_ people do. Excluding most politicians, of course.”

Gellert’s lips twitched. “Of course.”

“In any case, I wholeheartedly approve,” Bathilda declared. 

Albus’ shoulders started to shake. He placed his head in his hands as he choked back a sob. 

“Albus?” Gellert gently rubbed his back. “Hey, it’s alright, love. She’s accepted us.”

“I…” Albus forced himself to look up at Bathilda. “I thought that you’d hate me.”

Bathilda moved to sit at Albus’ other side on the couch. “Albus, I could never hate you.”

“I tried to suppress it,” Albus blubbered as she took him into her arms. “I channeled all of my energy into excelling at school. I got perfect grades, joined lots of clubs, and won practically every award that Hogwarts had to offer. As long as I was busy, I didn’t have to think about why I found the company of young wizards more exciting than that of young witches. I thought I had it under control, that I’d mastered my forbidden impulses. Then I came home and I met Gellert. Suddenly, all those thoughts came rushing back.” Albus pulled away and gestured helplessly at Gellert. “He flirted with me at every opportunity. I never stood a chance.”

Gellert winked at him. “You really didn’t.”

“Bathilda, I still can’t believe you’re alright with this,” said Albus, heaving a huge sigh of relief. “I never dreamed I could confide in someone besides Gellert about my preference.”

“Believe it. Albus, now that you’ve confirmed that you and Gellert are together, it’s now obvious to me that you’re head over heels for each other.” Bathilda dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and smiled at the boys in turn. “I’m thrilled you found each other. I hope you know I’d never want to get in the way of that love.”

“You don’t think it’s unnatural? That’s what Aberforth says,” Albus confessed. “He suspects.”

“Not at all.” Bathilda insisted. “I believe that love is the most powerful force on Earth. Love is natural and it comes in many different forms. Why couldn’t it bring two young wizards together?” Bathilda leaned over and gently patted Albus’ cheek. “Don’t listen to your brother. He’s a sullen fifteen year-old who is lashing out because he lost his mother. At the moment, I doubt he’d recognize love even if it bit him on the behind.”

Albus chuckled. “Maybe you’re right.” He sobered. “But it still hurts to hear comments like that. I know he won’t be the only one to use slurs.”

“Yes, it’s very unfortunate.” Bathilda sighed. “I’m glad you told me, loves, but I think for the time being you’ll need to keep your relationship a secret from others.”

Gellert scowled. “We shouldn’t have to hide. We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“I know, but that’s not what society believes at the moment,” Bathilda gently reminded him. “But that could change in the future.”

“It _will_ change,” Gellert insisted, his eyes flashing with determination. “Albus and I are going to make the world safe for people like us.”

“That’s very admirable,” said Bathilda. “But you must be careful. I couldn’t bear it if either of you locked up.”

“We’ll be careful,” Albus assured her. “We’re very powerful wizards you know, especially when we combine our powers.” He smiled at Bathilda. “Thank you for accepting us. It means more than you know. Especially since I know my mum never would’ve.” 

Bathilda pulled Albus in for another hug. “I will always love you for who you are. Gellert too.” She smiled understandingly. “Never be ashamed of who you are, Albus, or who you love. I’m so glad you put your trust in me. I could tell how difficult that was for you to confess.”

“Yes, it was.” Albus blushed. “I’m still coming to terms with my sexuality. Gellert has made peace with his years ago, but he’s been very patient with me as I sort through my feelings.”

“Of course, darling,” said Gellert, taking Albus’ hand and kissing it. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Bathilda smiled as Albus intertwined his fingers with Gellert’s. “Me as well. Now, who wants a scone?”

.~.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are great! I love stories where young people come out to older family members and are met with love and acceptance and I wanted my take on that for Grindeldore. <3


End file.
